Kagome's New Friends
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Darby was planning on a normal trip to Japan with her grandmother, but the plans changed. Now Darby, Gunner, and Analisha are introduced to Kagome and the gang. There will be love along the way, but with who?


**Hey everyone! Yeah I know… I suck at keeping updates. Don't kill me! Well I was decided that I wanted to try something new. This one is an OC story. I have three characters. I am putting myself in this story and hoping that will give me the motivation to finish it! It's also a Inuyasha fandom. For all my Inuyasha lovers out there Much love to you! Inuyasha and the gang probably will not show up until the third chapter. Sorry!**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the anime/manga. *Sob* But I do own the characters Darby, Gunner, and Analisha (Ana).**

Prolog 

"Hey!" I heard a voice yell behind me, "Hey Darby!" I turned around to see my two best friends, Gunner and Analisha. "Darby!" Gunner yelled again, "I know you aren't leaving without us!"

I looked at them and noticed that they both had about three weeks of luggage. "Guys," I said, "I'm going to Japan with my grandmother over the whole summer! I'm supposed to meet her at the airport in about two hours."

"We know. Your grandma called us up about a month ago. She said 'I don't think Darby will be very happy having to spend the WHOLE summer with me, so I decided that if you and Gunner go with her I wouldn't have to go.' She bought us plane tickets and said we could bunk with you in the room that you two have rented for the summer." Analisha said with a bright grin on her dark skin.

I jumped up and down in excitement. 'We're finally making that trip we talked about in sophomore year! Finally!' I thought. I had spent almost a year getting ready to go to Japan. I learned how to speak Japanese thanks to Rosetta Stone. The taxi pulled up and looked at us. "You Darby?"

"Yes sir. My friends and I are going to the airport."

"Put your bags in the trunk and hurry up. I ain't got all day you know." We quickly stuffed six bags in the trunk and had one each in our laps (besides Ana's and mine purses) "Ready to go now?"

"Yes sir." We all replied. As he drove, I looked at my reflection in the window. What I saw was a blonde girl with her ponytailed hair pulled through the hole of a plain black baseball cap. I looked away and looked down at my shirt, it was a magenta short sleeved tee-shirt with a pocket on one of the breasts. My dark jeans went nice with my shirt and cap. My black heart earrings were starting to itch, but I ignored it and tried to stare at my black and pink Nike tennis shoes and put in my grey head phones in my ears and blasted "In The End" by Linkin Park.

Eventually I looked back over at Gunner and looked him over. He was wearing a loose fitting navy blue tee-shirt that matched his dark denim loose fitting straight legged jeans that were held up by a plain black belt. Around his neck was a black wood bead necklace that he kept playing with. On his wrist was simple three handed watch and he had a set of black headphones in his ears. His light brown hair was long again, and his bangs almost covered his chocolate brown eyes. His black converse shoes matched his personality and his clothes.

I then looked over at Analisha. She was wearing a black tank top that was covered in skulls with white jeans with a hole in one of the knees. She had a pair of black skull earrings. On her wrist she had one Yin-Yang bracelet over a banana that was twisted up and pinned with a tiny skull ring. On her other wrist she had one wooden bracelet with a guitar pick, with a skull, on it. Around her neck she had a silver and rhinestone skull necklace, and on her feet, a pair of black high top sneakers.

It only took us about thirty minutes to get to the airport… after that it was hectic! Summer holidays had just started and families and students were trying to get to their terminals to go on vacation or to visit the rest of their families.

We finally reached our terminal and the woman behind the desk smiled at us. "Oh! Going to Japan? Well I hope you have a lovely time," she said, her wide, fake smile creeping me out. I grabbed both Gunner's and Ana's hands and pulled them into the plane. We found our seats fairly easy and I sat down. I had a seat next to Gunner and an elderly woman. The elderly woman smiled sweetly at me and said, "Hello dearies. What brings you to a Japanese flight?"

I answered her by saying, "Well, my grandmother and I were supposed to go, but she somehow tricked me and switched hers and mine first class for three round trip tickets. She decided to stay home and let my two best friends come with me."

"Oh? Is this young man one of them?" she said pinching Gunner's cheeks.

"Yes ma'am. And my other one is the girl right in front of you."

"Oh! Hello Dear!" she said to Analisha, who turned around and waved at us. "Well dears the plane is about to go off so I will be sleeping soon. It was nice to talk to you."

"I plan on taking a nap too. A ten hour flight is too long to stay awake." I said buckling up and turning off my phone like the flight attendant asked. After the ear popping take off we were finally in the air. "Hey Gunner?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied, digging in his ears to get rid of the popping noise.

'So cute!' I thought, "Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Yeah," he said lifting the arm rest between us. I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved closer to him. He laid his head on the window sill and I felt his light brown hair tickle my cheeks as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I said while pulling my legs onto the seat with me. After about ten minutes I was fast asleep.


End file.
